Olympus Academy's Student Council
by prncessawesomeness
Summary: This will be a fanfic about the seven being members of the student council. My first Fanfic. :)


A/N: I don't own.

...

Annabeth Chase was now currently sitting inside the room where the Student Council have meetings. She was in fact, really early for their daily meetings making her alone. Again. She wasn't really a people person but was elected as the Secretary of the Student council. She sighed and took out her Rubics cube.

She would always carry her cube everywhere. She started to like the toy when her bestfriend, Percy Jackson, gave her one on her 12th birthday.

Annabeth Chase had these peircing grey eyes and curly blonde hair. But she isn't your typical blonde stereotype. She's smart and prideful.

Being a senior in her highschool, she always gave herself as an example. Being polite, punctual, overachieving. That was her style.

She was already halfway through her cube when all of a sudden Leo, the council's treasurer, barged inside the room and quickly locked the door. Now, Leo Valdez is Spanish. He has curly brown hair and eyes that twinkle mischieviously.

"VALDEZ! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT, PREPARE TO DIE IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"Aww. But you love me right?" Leo replied to the voice which Annabeth recognized as Piper's voice. Piper Mclean is the Disciplinary Officer. She is really beautiful with her uneven brown hair, kaleidoscope eyes and chocolate complexion.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!"

Annabeth sighed and said to Leo, "What did you do this time?"

Leo jerked. Clearly not knowing that Annabeth was originally in the room. Which was normal since she's really quiet.

"Ohh... Annabeth... I didn't see you there... haha..." Leo said nervously. Annabeth raised her eyebrow and kept her cube in her bag.

"Did I hear right?! Annabeth!? Can you open the door, please, so I could POTENTIALLY KILL VALDEZ!" Piper said.

"Hey, what's the hold up?"

Both Annabeth and Leo suddenly looked at the door. The new voice was menacing. For Leo because he was the council president. For Annabeth because she was stupidly inlove with him.

"Wait up guys! Hi Perce! Hi Pipe- ouch. What happened to you?" Another voice said.

Then someone was banging the door again. Quite brutally this time.

"VALDEZ! OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!"

"Piper, sheesh. Calm down."

"SHUT UP JACKSON! ANNABETH! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU'LL DIE WORSE THAN VALDEZ!"

A sigh escaped Annabeth's mouth. She didn't seem to have anything she could do. So she pushed Leo away from the door and opened it.

The sight outside the room was really... interesting. Well, atleast for Annabeth. Infront of her stood Piper in her school uniform, just like every student in Olympus Academy. But bright neon pink paint was dripping from her. She was completely covered with it.

Before Annabeth could react to Piper's appearance, Piper tackled Leo. She was squeezing his neck while banging him on the floor. It was quite comical, well, atleast for Annabeth. Because of the scene unfolding before her eyes, she didn't notice that all of the council members were already there and that the president was leaning closely to her.

"Umm. Should we stop this?" Hazel asked. Hazel Levesque is the Student Body Representative. She's this sweet Sophomore that has curly black hair, golden eyes and a dark complexion.

Jason sighed and said, "I don't really want to get in the way of Piper's wrath right now." Jason Grace is the Vice President of the Student council. He had these electric blue eyes and blonde hair that was neatly cut. He looked like a blonde Superman with glasses, and had a scar above his lips.

"But you have to admit that it's really funny." Said Frank. Frank Zhang is the Sports Representative. He looked like a Baby Sumo wrestler.

"Let's just leave them be. We're gonna be late if we don't start." Percy said. Now, Percy Jackson is the Student Council President, golden boy, and the Swim team captain. He might be stupid sometimes but he is quite dedicated and loyal to his teammates, both swim team and student council.

He had these sea green eyes that you could get lost into and unkept raven hair that you just want to touch. Well, that was in Annabeth's opinion, of course.

"Are you sure we won't stop this? I don't really want more paper work." Hazel said.

"I guess your right." Percy sighed, "Jason, get Piper to calm down now."

"Why do I have to do it?" Jason whined.

"Your girlfriend, remember?"

Jason immediately blushed after what Percy have said.

"Fine."

So, Jason walked towards Piper and picked her up bridal style. Which made Piper blush like crazy.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" Piper stuttered.

Jason sighed and walked towards the exit of the meeting room while Piper was still in his arms.

"We'll just go to the locker room. I'll lend Pipes some clothes to change." Jason said.

The new couple went outside completely shutting the door. You could hear the screams that Piper is shouting at Jason for not putting her down already.

"Jason! Could you please put me down now?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Inside the meeting room. Everyone has gotten quiet due to what Jason did. Everyone was at awe, well, except for Annabeth. She was now finishing her cube.

"Finished!"

...

Piper and Jason was already in the locker rooms. And Piper was now getting nervous. Well, if being alone in a room with your boyfriend isn't nerve wrecking, almost nothing is.

Ever since they became friends, Piper already fell for him. She knew she was beautiful, but she toned it down because she didn't like the attention at all. But she was lucky enough to have a boy who loves her for who she really was.

Jason seemed unfaze by the fact that they were alone. Together. In a locker room. Piper blush at the thought, but quickly shook it away.

"Here you go." Jason said as he gave his hoodie and Thalia's gym shorts and sneakers, since his sister is a bit lazy to bring it her own. "I'll just wait outside, okay?"

Piper smiled and said,"Okay."

Jason walked out of the room and shut the door. He leaned on it while he thought on how lucky he was to have someone like Piper. Sure, she's pretty but Jason loved the fact that she wasn't fake and cruel to the other students. She also didn't wore make-up. And that suprised him the most. Natural beauty was really hard to see these days.

After some time, Piper emerged from the room. She wore what Jason gave him and she pulled her hair up.

"Hi."

"Hey."

They were both looking at each other, so there was a pause.

"C'mon, they're waiting for us."

Jason slipped his hand over hers, making her follow him. And Piper couldn't help but think that they were like jigsaw pieces, that they perfectly fit with each other.

...

Hey!~  
>Is it good? That Jiperness. The feels..!<br>Hope you like it. :)


End file.
